That girl
by Miss-Black
Summary: C'est un OS avec Draco et Hermione, sur une chanson de McFly: That girl.


Titre : That girl

Auteur : Miss-Black

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K.R. tandis que les paroles de la chanson sont à McFly…

Bla Bla : J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant la chanson That girl de McFly. Au début c'était supposé être une histoire avec James et Lily mais finalement, c'est Draco et Hermione qui m'ont plus inspiré.

Alors voici un Song-fic en attendant que je finisse de traduire le chapitre 6 de The only way out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore, Draco était rejeté par la grande majorité des autres élèves. Crabbe et Goyle l'avait enfin abandonné, par peur des représailles de la part de Voldemort. En effet, après cet évènement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le père de Draco avaient à maintes reprises essayé d'éliminer celui qui avait trahi leur confiance.

D'un autre côté, cela avait permis d'établir un rapprochement avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson et de les découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Par ailleurs, au grand étonnement de tous, Draco s'était aussi rapprocher d'Harry, et avait découvert un ami en celui qui avait toujours été son ennemi, ainsi qu'en Hermione. Mais, malgré les efforts des deux Gryffondors, Ron ne voulait rien entendre, croyant fermement que Draco était un aspirant mangemort et que cela faisait parti d'un plan.

Mais, avec le temps, Draco avait développé un faible pour Hermione.

_Went out with the guys  
And before my eyes  
There was this girl she looked so fine  
And she blew my mind  
And i wish she was mine  
And i said  
Hey wait up cos' I'm off to speak to her_

Cependant, les commentaires de Blaise et Pansy, quand ils en avaient discuté, l'avait un peu calmé dans ses ardeurs

_And my friend said_

_You'll never gonna get that girl_

Il se rendit compte par la suite qu'il ne devait pas écouter à la lettre ce que ses amis disaient. Il l'aimait elle, cette fille aux cheveux bruns, cette miss-je-sais-tout. Un jour, il eu finalement le courage d'aller lui parler.

_But I didn't care  
Cos' I loved her long brown hair  
And love was in the air  
And she looked at me  
And the rest was history_

Hermione lui a sourit et ils ont passé la journée ensemble, à rire et à s'amuser. Ils se sont avoué leur amour respectif. Puis, ils sont rentré main dans la main dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du repas, sous l'œil ébahit de Blaise, Harry et Pansy. Ron, pour sa part les regardait d'un air jaloux tandis que les autres semblaient perdus.

_We spoke for hours  
Took off my trousers  
Spent the day laughing in the sun  
And we had fun  
And my friends they all looked stunned_

_It gave me more street cred  
I dug the book she read  
How can I forget  
That she rocks my world  
More than any other girl_

_Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl  
And I can't believe you got the girl_

C'était comme si un nouveau Draco était là. Il respirait le bonheur.

_She looked incredible  
Just turned 17  
I guess my friends were right  
She out of my league  
So what am I to do  
She to good to be true_

Puis un jour, alors qu'il revenait d'une retenue avec la nouvelle directrice, le professeur Mc Gonagall, il surprit des bruits étranges dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Puis, il entendit des voix. Un gars et une fille. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, son univers tomba en morceaux. Hermione était assise sur un bureau, la chemise détachée, collée à Weasley. La scène ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs occupations. Hermione releva la tête en entendant du bruit et vit une tête blonde s'enfuir en courant.

_But three days later  
Went round to see her  
But she was with another guy  
And I said fine  
But I never asked her why  
And since then loneliness has been a friend of mine_

Draco, toujours en courant, finit par foncer sur Blaise et Pansy. Ces derniers, le voyant dans cet état, le forcèrent à tout raconter. Du début de sa relation avec Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il avait vu tantôt. Sa Hermione, avec la belette, Weasley. Ses amis le consolèrent ou du moins ils essayaient.

_My friends said_

_Such a pitty I'm sorry that you lost that girl_

_I let her slip away  
They tell me everyday  
It will be ok_

Hermione qui était partie à sa poursuite entendit tout. Elle se rappela la visite qu'elle avait reçue lorsque Draco était en retenue.

Flash-back

Hermione était en train de marcher pour se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffondors quand elle fut tirée par les cheveux dans une classe vide. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçu Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier la menaça d'arrêter sa relation avec Draco sous peine de dévoiler le secret d'Hermione et pire encore de massacrer ceux auxquels elle tenait. Il lui avait donné une photo, représentant son père pendu au salon, ainsi que sa mère qui baignait dans son sang.

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa et elle se rendit vers la salle commune, afin d'aller chercher Ron. Elle savait que ce dernier l'aimait. Elle le conduisit dans une salle abandonnée du château, sur le chemin de retour de Draco. Elle ouvrit sa chemise et celle de Ron, et elle l'avait plaquée, et elle l'a plaquée contre elle au moment où elle entendit des pas.

Fin du flash-back

Maintenant, Hermione regardait Draco exprimer sa souffrance, elle-même ayant les larmes aux yeux. Puis, elle s'en alla, en passant une main sur son ventre.

Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'était qu'il venait non seulement de perdre Hermione, mais également le seul souvenir de leur relation. Son enfant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon ok, je sais que c'est improbable qu'Hermione tombe enceinte après seulement 3 jours de relation, mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire.

À la prochaine,

Miss-Black


End file.
